Blue Lantern Corps
"All will be well." - Saint Walker. History Origin Created to bring hope to the future in the light of so much destruction, when good faces overwhelming odds. At the end of the war with theSinestro Corps and after being exiled from the Guardians of the Universefor their individuality, Ganthet and Sayd started the Blue Lantern Corps by creating a Blue Power Ring out of their hope for the future. The Blue Lantern Power Rings are powered by the emotion of Hope. Recruitment The Blue Lantern Corps recruitment is unique in that it takes a process of three days in which the being in question is picked by the most recently RECRUITED lantern. Then they are taken to the Blue Lantern Headquarters on Odym. Once on Odym they are explained to, in great length what it means to wield the power of hope. They learn that it is a responsibility to give one's self to the universe. When they agree to the terms and conditions of wielding such power, The Guardians of Hope bestow the ring upon them. The Rise of The Blue Lantern Corps After the Red Lantern Corps' ambush of Sinestro's prison transport back to Korugar for execution, Hal Jordan and several other Lanterns were infected by the rage and hatred of the Red Lantern's pure anger. Saint Bro'Dee WALKER then appeared and using his Blue Power Ring, he purged Hal Jordan and the rest of the Green Lantern's from the poisoning, corrupting, and controlling influence of the red rings. Their constructs are unique in that are based on the psychosis of the Lantern they are trying to heal. In the case of John Stewart his deceased wife Katma Tui appeared to him. Walker was able to cleanse them both spiritually, mentally, and physically. Hal Jordan then journeyed with Saint Walker to Odym, home of the Blue Lantern Corps, to introduce him to the leaders of the Blue Lantern Corps, Ganthet and Sayd. While passing by the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery Walker warns Jordan not to get too close. The power of the Blue Lantern can supplement a Green Lantern ring above its maximum power level but prolonged contact with the Central Blue Battery for too long and the Green Lantern Power Ring will overload and explode taking out the Lantern's hand and most of the Lantern with it. Jordan and Walker then observed the initiation of the being known as Warth of Space Sector 0002; Warth then accepts Ganthet and Sayd's offer to join the Blue Lantern Corps. Jordan had a brief discussion with Ganthet and Sayd about the Blue Lantern Corps and joining their cause. Afterward Walker, Warth, and Jordan journeyed to an unknown planet that was on the verge of being destroyed by a dying STAR that had yet to explode. While Jordan began efforts to evacuate the planet, Walker and Warth begin channeling the hope of the millions of people on the planet's surface. With the combined hope of an entire planet they were able to reverse the age of the dying star and turn it into a new blue star that wouldn't burn out again for another billion years. Walker and Warth then explain to Jordan that their Blue Rings do not need to be recharged and that as long as there are beings that believe in the power of hope they will never lose their power. Walker then reveals that it is Hal Jordan's destiny to join the Blue Lantern Corps and become their leader; He also reveals Sinestro's larger part in the war to come when he realizes that the fate of the universe rests on his survival. Rage of The Red Lantern Corps Walker, Warth, and Jordan then travel to Ysmault to free Sinestro. When they ARRIVE they find a band of Sinestro Corps members who are still loyal to Sinestro preparing to rescue him as well as Atrocitus and the entire Red Lantern Corps waiting for them. While Jordan makes his way towards Sinestro the Blue Lanterns take on both the Sinestro Corps and the Red Lanterns. The Sinestro Corps' Power Rings become useless and drained of all power, as Saint Bro'Dee Walker explains with the power of hope present fear is useless and holds no power. Warth and Walker began using their power to purge the Red Lantern's of all their rage and hatred. After releasing Sinestro Laira ATTACKED Jordan in a blind rage. Not wanting to have to lose another friend Jordan tried to get through to Laira and reach the part of her that was still in control. Just as he began to get through to her and she began to show a glimmer of the person she used to be, Sinestro struck Laira down and killed her. Blinded by rage Hal Jordan furiously attacked Sinestro only to have Sinestro mock him for being weak and sentimental, having only done what was necessary to their survival. Exploiting Jordan's anger Atrocitus forced a Red Lantern RING on him and transformed Hal Jordan into a member of the Red Lantern CORPS. Since he was equipped with both a Green Lantern and Red Lantern Ring Jordan was not under the complete control of the Red Power Ring. Jordan battled the red ring with his green one but its rage was slowly and steadily winning out against his willpower. Jordan lashed out at Walker with a Red Lantern CONSTRUCT of a fighter jet. Saint Walker could tell that part of the real Hal Jordan was still in there because he was forming sentimental constructs BASED on his life. Atrocitus then confronted Saint Walker telling him he knew the true vulnerability of the Blue Lantern's power that they had attempted to hide from them all along. A Blue Lanterns power may be extraordinary but it does have its limitations: Without an active Green Lantern and Green Lantern Power Ring a Blue Lantern is nearly powerless. Even though the poisoning from the red ring had already begun, his heart had stopped and his body had already began expelling its own blood Walker still believed he could save him. Walker then said to Hal Jordan, "...I don't know whether you have great hope or not, but Welcome to the Blue Lantern CORPS!" The combination of the Blue Lantern Power Ring with the Green Lantern Power Ring was able to override and destroy the Red Lantern Power Ring and restore Hal Jordan's body, restart his heart and get his blood pumping again returning him to a nearly normal state. However because he was wearing both a Blue and Green Power Ring they warped his uniform and left Jordan wondering what they had turned him into; Saint Walker simply replied "I...I don't know..." Agent Orange After returning to Odym without Sinestro, Saint Walker, Brother Warth, and Hal Jordan speak with Ganthet, who explains that his intention to make Jordan the leader of the Blue Lanterns, is not as a Blue Lantern, but as a Green Lantern. He also reveals his intention to deliver a message of alliance with theIndigo Tribe, as a measure of forming a united front of Willpower, Hope, and Compassion against the forces of the Black. During the mission to the VEGAsystem to confront Larfleeze, Hal recounts what Ganthet told him about REMOVING his Blue Power Ring. Apparently, the only way to do so is to use it, upon which time it would remove itself from his finger and find another to fill the position, much like other Lantern Power Rings. It is during the Guardians'confrontation with Larfleeze, that the Blue Guardians, Ganthet and Sayd, finish training their newest member, Sister Sercy, in the use of the Blue Light. However, upon the completion of her training, Larfleeze and his menagerie of Orange Lantern AVATARS descend upon Odym, with the intention of seizing a Blue Ring for himself. The Blackest Night Without a Green Lantern ring, all the Blue Lanterns were powerless to stop Larfleeze's AVATARS. The Orange Lanterns proceeded to start to try to remove the Central Blue Power Battery from its foundation. During the assault, a small group of black rings descend on Odym but were unable to find a target. When Hal and his companions were transported to Odym, the blue rings reactivated, but the Orange Lanterns vanished mysteriously. When the group reaches Coast City, Ganthet reveals that each colored power ring has a hidden program to activate during the Blackest Night. He duplicates each power ring and Saint Walker's new ring flies straight to Barry Allen, inducting him as the newest member of the Blue Lantern Corps. In the final stages of the Blackest Night, the rest of the Blue Lantern Corps joined forces with their comrade Corps and fell under the leadership of Guy Gardner in order to defeat a massive horde of Black Lanterns in the vicinity of EARTH. Together, they managed to weave their energies together and defeat the Black Lanterns thus signalling the end of the Blackest Night. The Brightest Day Guy Gardner visited Brother Warth on Odym, seeking to remove the remmants of the Red Lantern Ring from his bloodstream, but changed his mind and left on a SECRET mission. With the end of that prophecised event, the Blue Lantern Corps managed to survive the ravages of Nekron and his minions. However, at this point, both of its Guardians were gone as Sayd was now with the Orange Lantern Corps while Ganthet had resigned his position as a Guardian of any Corps and became inducted into the ranks of the Green Lantern Corps. The Blue Lantern Corps is left without a Guardian, and to date no new permanent members have been inducted into the Corps. The New Guardians Saint Walker has been the most traveled of the Blue Lantern Corps, going to Earth during the events of The Blackest Night and The Brightest Day, as WELL as accompanying Kyle Rayner to Oa when a Blue Lantern Power Ring sought the human on its' own. When Saint Walker returned to Odym, he barely had TIME to meet new members of the Blue Lantern Corps before The Reach attacked with their Scarab Warriors. The Fall of The Blue Lantern Corps * Coming Soon Equipment * Blue Lantern Central Power Battery * Blue Lantern Power Battery Weapons * Blue Lantern Power Ring Oath * Lantern Oaths Notes * The Blue Lantern Power Ring is POWERED by Hope. * In Earth 50 known as the Wildstorm UNIVERSE, a group called the Blue Lanterns were created that predated their appearance in DC comics who were a homage to the Green Lanterns in the sense that they were a cosmic police force and armed with alien Power Battery style devices. Trivia * All current members have a religious theme. Saint Walker was a former priest and a saint on his planet, Brother Warth resembles the Hindu god Ganesh, Brother Hym and SISTER Sercy look like a Tibetan monk and Catholic Nun, respectively. Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Aliens Category:Supporters Category:Super Hero Category:Heroic Organization Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protectors Category:Freedom